


A Bright Future

by GLtcHtrX



Series: Unexpected Encounters: Unexpected Changes [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLtcHtrX/pseuds/GLtcHtrX
Summary: Ahh... the fun times of happiness meets angst meets cliff hang 😋
Series: Unexpected Encounters: Unexpected Changes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Bright Future

**Author's Note:**

> Underswap Prologue

_A small skeleton with blue eyelights dressed in light gray armor with a blue bandana chases a smiling girl dressed in a long powder blue coat and orange boots with long blonde hair around in the snow. Her purple cat ears pressed down flat against her head as her long purple tail whips around in the air helping her keep her balance during the sharp turns she makes while avoiding being caught by the small laughing skeleton._

_She suddenly turns around and runs towards the small skeleton as her shining green eyes see a taller one with orange eyelights wearing an orange hoodie appears in front of her holding a snow ball. She shouts while laughing as Papyrus aims the snowball at her, “No fair Papyrus!” She ducks right as Papyrus throws the snowball at her, completely missing its intended target, and it smacks the smaller skeleton in the face knocking him backwards. Papyrus says, “ icy what you did there Grace.”_

_Grace runs over to the small skeleton and asks, “Are you okay Sans?” Sans jumps up and poses while saying, “THAT WAS NOTHING THE MAGNIFICENT SANS COULDN’T HANDLE! MWEH HE HE!” Grace shivers a little and says, “I think it’s time to head inside before we all freeze.” Papyrus picks up Sans in on arm and Grace in the other and walks towards the house where another skeleton, with one blue and one orange eye-light, is waiting on the porch while saying, “can’t freeze when the cold goes right through us.” Grace and Papyrus laugh as Sans says, “PAPY THAT WAS HORRIBLE!”_

~8 years later~

🕈☟✌❄ ✋💧 👍⚐💣✋☠☝ ✋💧 👌☜❄❄☜☼ ❄☟✌☠ 🕈☟✌❄ ✋💧 ☝⚐☠☜

**THUD! THUD!**

Grace sits up quickly on the couch as sunlight starts to shine in through the living room windows the sound startling her slightly. She races up the stairs and slowly opens Papyrus’s bedroom door. She sees the taller skeleton laying on the floor curled up into a ball, bones sticking out of the wall. _‘Thank the stars Sans is training this morning with Alphys,’_ she thinks to herself as she quietly enters the room knowing any sudden movement will cause the large shaking skeleton to attack her.

Her hands start to glow green once she is close to Papyrus. She places one hand on his skull and another on his ribcage, right above his soul, and starts to push her healing magic into him. His eyes open suddenly, only one eye-socket having a flaming orange eye-light, and a skeleton dragon skull, gaster blaster, appears outta thin air and is pointed right at her. She says softly but sternly, “Please wake up Papy! Sans is safe!”

Papyrus blinks a few times, his magic in his eye fading along with the Gaster Blaster. Grace removes her hands as Papyrus sits up and runs his skull. He looks around his room seeing the damage and then sees Grace sitting on the floor next to him. He looks down at the floor in front of him as she whispers softly, “Feeling better now?” Papyrus sighs and nods. After a few moments of silence Papyrus is the first to speak and says sternly, “you should have stayed downstairs.” Grace stiffens and replies back, “You say that every time.”

“cuz you never listen every time.”

“No. I do listen.” Grace looks right into Papyrus’s eyesockets. “Every reset I listen when you tell me to hide. Every reset I listen to your nightmares getting worse.” Tears start to form in her eyes as she stands. “Every damn reset I am listening to your soul screaming in misery along with mine.” She walks out of Papyrus’s room and goes down to the kitchen. Papyrus shortcuts downstairs right as Sans enters through the front door. Both hearing the sad song coming from Grace’s kindness soul.

Sans looks at Papyrus for answers. The taller skeleton shrugs and says, “nightmare.” The small skeleton runs into the kitchen as his brother slowly follows behind and hugs the sad girl. “DON’T BE SAD LITTLE SISTER! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS WILL MAKE HIS FAMOUS TACOS TO CHEER YOU UP!” Grace’s ears perk up as she rubs the small skeletons head while looking at Papyrus, who is leaning in the door frame, and says while grinning, “That would be really _sansational_ of you.” Sans groans as the other two chuckle lightly.

Before anyone can take another step a white light envelopes all three in the blink of an eye. Making them disappear from the underground of their universe without a sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Wingdings translation: What is coming is better than what has gone 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. This is my first fanfic ever so please be gentle.   
> You can also follow me on [Tumblr](https://gltchtrx.tumblr.com/). ☺️


End file.
